


Trying New Things

by cadkitten



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t entirely certain when it had happened. Maybe the moment in which the pair of them had become somewhat responsible for what the other was capable of doing; the fact that without Mr. Scotty’s expertise in the Engineering bay that he – Sulu – would be unable to actually navigate the Enterprise. But somewhere... somehow... along the way, they’d forged something of a friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Simon Pegg’s fault. He tweeted the picture of him and John Cho together along with the words, “Let the Sulu and Scotty slash fiction begin!” http://twitpic.com/cpg1zo I blame him 100% for all of what follows.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "Sideways" by The Birthday Massacre

He wasn’t entirely certain when it had happened. Maybe the moment in which the pair of them had become somewhat responsible for what the other was capable of doing; the fact that without Mr. Scotty’s expertise in the Engineering bay he – Sulu – would be unable to actually navigate the Enterprise. But somewhere... somehow... along the way, they’d forged something of a friendship.

For months, they found one another on their off time; be it in the lounge or the holodeck. And some nights, they found themselves together in one or the other’s quarters, simply passing the time with a card game or some of their private stock. Sulu found that the time he spent with the other became more and more frequent, most of his other free-time hobbies falling to the wayside in favor of spending time with the other man.

But tonight... well, tonight was far different. They’d been out on mission for a little over three months now and there hadn’t been a single second of shore leave until tonight. The planet was known for their rich culture, amazing food, and their freedom regarding sexuality. They were being allowed their down-time in four hour waves until all of the crew had gotten their time off the ship. And Sulu had managed to talk Spock into allowing him to go in the third wave with most of Engineering rather than the second with most of the rest of the bridge crew.

When it finally came his turn, he headed to the transporter room, finding Montgomery and sidling up beside him, nudging him in the side. He grinned at the other. “Got any dinner plans?”

Scotty regarded him for a moment and then laughed. “I suppose I do now.” They stepped up onto the pad together, four others joining them, and in the next moment, they were on the planet’s surface. They stood beneath a canopy of brightly colored trees, an ocean of pale pink off to their left, and the small stretch of restaurants and establishments off to their right. Instantly, Scotty started down the street, motioning Sulu after him. “There’s an amazing place with this great fish dish down here somewhere.”

Sulu rushed after him, catching up and falling into step beside the other man. Something swelled inside him and he knew that tonight was the night he had to make his move. Now or never, he told himself, with no amount of embarrassment. Especially here, where he could see couples of every single race and gender mixing, he felt no shame in the fact that he wanted nothing more than to feel Montgomery Scott’s arms around him for one night. Sure... if he were entirely honest, it wasn’t just a single night sort of thing he _truly_ wanted. But it’d certainly stem the tide of lust he’d been feeling as of late if nothing else.

Before he knew it, they were being seated at a small table in the back corner of a dimly lit restaurant. Before he could even speak up, Scotty ordered them the fish and chips baskets with the house brew. “Dinner’s on me and you’re trying this. Period.”

Sulu moved his seat closer in pretext of needing to hear the other man better. He leaned his arms on the table and turned his head to smile at Scotty. “Deal. But... that means you get to try one thing I want to tonight, yes?”

With a laugh, Scotty nodded, reaching for the freshly delivered alcohol, taking a swift draught of it before placing his pint back on the table. “Agreed, Hikaru... agreed.” Holding up his beer glass, he tilted it toward Sulu. “To tonight!”

Sulu clinked his glass with the Scotsman’s and took in a deep breath. “To tonight,” he echoed, wondering if Scotty had any idea what he was getting himself into with this.

Near an hour later, the fish and chips filled their stomachs and their glasses were drained for a third time. Scotty paid the check and stood up, Sulu following in his wake. Once outside, Sulu glanced down the street and then gestured Montgomery after him. “My turn.” He made his way toward one of the many more exotic establishments, finally finding the one he’d been looking for, thankful that the writing was in a language he was fairly confident Scotty wasn’t fluent in. Drawing the other man inside, he made his way to the counter and leaned across the desk, murmuring his desire into the woman’s ear.

She smiled and told him the total. He paid her and then accepted the access card, gesturing Scotty along with him. They stepped into the lift together and he inserted the card, waiting as it rose up the necessary number of floors and the doors slid open. Inside he found everything breathtakingly familiar. They’d pulled everything accurately from his log, that much was for certain. It was an almost exact replica of the most amazing hotel room he’d ever stayed in on Earth. Going to the window, he pulled the curtains back, smiling as he took in Tokyo’s skyline. It was perfection.

Glancing back, he gestured Scotty toward him. Although the other man looked utterly confused, he came forward without hesitation, standing beside him and looking out over Tokyo. “It’s a mighty fine view...” and Sulu could hear the ‘but’ at the end of the sentence, the structure of his words implying his confusion quite clearly.

Sulu turned to Scotty, reaching to place his hand on his shoulder, just holding it there for a long moment. “You promised you’d try one thing I wanted you to, remember?”

“Aye.”

“Then all I ask... is this.” In the space of a heartbeat, Sulu closed the distance between them, his hand coming up to cradle Scotty’s cheek, his head tilting just enough so that when their lips met, it was utter perfection. He settled into it, his tongue slipping out to glide over Montgomery’s bottom lip, gently pressing against the seam, begging entrance to the cavern beyond.

Almost to his surprise, Scotty didn’t push him away. Rather, he settled one hand on Sulu’s arm, the other on his hip. And the moment that tongue pressed against his lips, asking permission to go beyond, he parted his lips to allow it. 

In the span of the next few moments, Sulu found himself impossibly excited. His hand moved to spear into his companion’s hair, fingers gripping tightly as he pushed the kiss further, passion building up inside him, pressing to be released. When he couldn’t take it another second, he finally parted from the kiss, his lips kiss-swollen and his cheeks faintly flushed with arousal. His free hand slid down Scotty’s chest, grasping the zipper of his jacket, almost glad the other was in civilian clothing. “I want you.” It was the easiest way to put it, the simplest words that would describe the way he felt in that moment.

For one crushing moment it seemed as though Scotty were ready to bolt; his muscles tensed and the look in his eyes uneasy. But in the next, it all faded away, leaving the other man looking almost vulnerable in front of him. “So it’s not just me, then,” he offered by way of explanation of his reactions.

Sulu took his arm, gently guiding him away from the window and toward the giant suede-covered bed. Pressing him to settle back on it, Sulu stood between his legs, his hands gently unzipping Scotty’s jacket and then unbuttoning his shirt, pushing both off of his shoulders as he considered his answer. As he slid to his knees, he looked up into his eyes. “It’s never been just you.” His fingers slid over the other man’s pale chest and then down to the button on his trousers. Freeing it, he wet his lips and reached for the zipper. “Does this scare you?”

Scotty tipped his head back and closed his eyes. A few breaths passed before he looked back down at Sulu and reached to push his hand through the other’s hair. “Yes. It terrifies me.”

“It’s okay to be afraid...” and with that, Sulu lowered his zipper, fingers dipping inside the waistband of his pants and slowly drawing them down, revealing the other to his gaze. He let out a little huff of breath as he revealed Montgomery’s cock, his hand slipping in to gently free his sac, pushing his underpants under as he stroked the soft flesh he found there. Fingertips slid up his shaft and then grasped him more fully as he leaned in, his tongue lightly flicking over the head of the other’s shaft.

Scotty hadn’t expected Sulu to go so quickly. His hips bucked and his breath hitched. “H-Hikaru!” 

Smirking, Sulu slid his mouth down around the Engineer’s cock, taking him in fully and sucking harshly before he pulled back up, only to repeat the process once again. He moved closer, his hands moving to explore the rest of Scotty’s body as he sucked his dick, tongue flicking over the tip as he raked his nails down the other man’s sides, receiving a groan in reply.

As Scotty fell back on the bed, Sulu tugged his pants down his legs, managing to wrangle the other man out of his shoes and then his pants, only having to surrender his cock for a fraction of a second before he was back to his job once again. Reaching down to his own pants, he quickly unfastened them and freed his aching length. He gave it a few quick strokes and then pushed his pants down, struggling his way out of them and his shoes. In the next moment, he was up off Scotty’s cock, urging the other further back on the bed.

Straddling the other man, he slid himself down over him until their cocks were lightly touching one another, Scotty gasping beneath him. He held himself over him with one arm, the other lightly skating over the other’s chest, tweaking a nipple on the way past. Leaning down fully, he pressed their hips against one another, cocks pressed tightly together between them. Capturing Montgomery’s mouth with his own, he thrust his hips forward with a groan. The feeling of his length sliding along Scotty’s own was more than enough to light the fire inside him and he knew there would be no stopping until he came now, no switching of positions. Just mindless rutting until he lost it; lost it _all over_ Montgomery Scott’s cock, he reminded himself. The thought freed a shocked sound from his throat and urged his hips to move faster.

Beneath him, Scotty was arching into it, moving in opposition of Sulu, completely lost in the sensations they were creating. His hands were restless, moving over the other man’s skin, reaching down to grasp his ass, kneading the flesh beneath his palms as he began to move more forcefully, more honestly for the aim of his orgasm than just for the sake of feeling what they were doing with one another.

Sulu found he couldn’t contain himself after only a few short moments. He’d fantasized about this moment far too many times, wanted for far too long to keep himself pulled together for any longer than this. His hips jerked forward and he pulled back from the kiss, hips snapping a few more times before he cried out, “Fuck! Montgomery!” and completely lost it. His cum shot well up Scotty’s chest as he thrust forward a few more times, the last few spurts of it drizzling down over the other man’s cock as he kept himself upright on trembling arms, unable to stop the moans that flowed freely from his mouth. It just felt so goddamned good that he couldn’t stop himself from voicing it over and over.

Scotty let out a hiss of pleasure as Sulu came, humping up against him, his cock still brushing the underside of Sulu’s. It was the feeling of his cum trickling down over his cock, lubricating what they were doing that speared him on to his own end. Less than a minute later, his hips snapped up and his body shook as he came, thick spurts of his cum splattering his belly as he strained all the way through his orgasm.

Slowly the pair of them eased back onto the bed, Sulu lying down beside Scotty, his hand lightly rubbing across his abdomen as he caught his breath. He chuckled softly after a few minutes. “So...?”

Montgomery turned his head, studying Sulu and then letting out a quiet laugh in response. “So... I’ll try your new things as long as you keep trying mine.”

His grin couldn’t have been larger as he rolled onto his back. “You’ve got yourself a deal there.”

**The End**


End file.
